Geminate Chronicles: Sands of Obsidian
by uberbandit22
Summary: This is the story of Aiden Marks, a student starting a new life in the city after his home was destroyed by a sandstorm. We follow his life through school, love, and challenges that lie ahead during his adventure. What will his future hold? Closed for now
1. Chapter 1: The Bus Ride

Pokémon Disclaimer: Copyright 2008 Pokémon 1997-2008 Nintendo, Creatures, GAME FREAK, TV Tokyo, ShoPro, JR Kikaku, Shogakukan Production Co, Ltd. All Pokémon properties are trademarks of Nintendo, no copyright infringement intended.

Chapter One: The Bus Ride

He was flying a jet and was out on patrolling contested territory. Staying alert he checked his 6 o'clock. At that moment a missile hit him. Alarms were blaring as he searched for the eject button. He was about to reach it when he found himself lying in bed, half covered by sheets he probably kicked around in his sleep, with an alarm clock blaring at ear blowing volume next to his head. He hastily searched the off button which was hidden and so difficult to move that it seemed to all be some cruel joke.

After eating breakfast, getting dressed, and getting his stuff together he headed to the bus stop. Thoughts of anxiety flew through his head as he waited. He thought that he was standing among the only people that looked like high schoolers. He stared at what seemed to be an endless pattern of perfect square blocks and perfect straight roads. This was nothing like his old home in the desert. There were no roads or organized rows of houses, just him, his family, and some neighbors within fifteen minutes biking distance. A loud horn brought him back to reality and he realized that the bus driver was waiting impatiently for him. Finding an empty seat he began staring at the endless pattern of dashed yellow lines in the middle of the road.

It seemed like hours until the bus reached the next stop. The doors opened and he watched a girl walk through. She had hair a slightly darker brown than his. She was about an inch or two shorter than his average 5'11" and had dark green eyes that you could stare into for hours. Her voice, soft and sweet, asked,

"May I sit here?"

"Sure." He said, struggling to regain his wits.

"Hopefully she didn't catch me staring at her." He thought to himself.

After they sat in silence for awhile he finally had the courage to introduce himself,

"My name is Aiden Marks."

"I'm Katie Miller. I'm guessing you're new?"

"Is it really that obvious?"

"You just seem a little lost. What brings you here anyways?"

"We had to move and I guess this is where we ended up."

He knew she'd want more details but he didn't really feel like talking about it, it was just to soon."

Trying to break the silence Aiden asked,

"Is there something I should know about my classes?"

"Well there are basic classes you kinda have to take like Math, English, and all that stuff. Then there are your electives. There are a lot to choose from but I'm going for trainer classes."

"What are trainer classes?"

"You seriously don't know?"

Aiden shook his head.

"Jeez, you really were quite a ways out from the city! At any rate, trainer classes are taken be people who plan on getting their trainer license, which is needed to legally have a Pokemon. While you are taking the classes you get a permit, it's like a drivers permit. Then you have to do some big test thing but we'll learn the details of that some time soon."

She paused to see if he was following all this. He nodded for her to continue.

"There are two open elective slots and if you want to get your license then Pokemon care is required. You then choose between battling and contest training. I already took a semester of battling but I'm not sure what I want to sign up for today."

Aiden was still a bit puzzled.

"Alright, I have two questions. One, what is a contest?"

"It basically is displaying of moves to look good instead of just fight."

"OK, question two, IT'S THE FREAKING SECOND SEMESTER?!"

"Dude, don't yell my ear off."

"Sorry."

"I forgive you; anyways it's not all that bad."

"Why's that?

"Because today we get our Pokemon!"

He was about to say something when the bus doors opened and Katie pulled him out of his seat to be funneled out of the crowded bus.

* * *

A/N: Bear with me on the dreams as they will have significance later on in the story. The reason they are getting their Pokemon without the license or anything is because they are getting the permit that day. If anything else needs clearing up just pm me. Thanks to Farla and theAmazingIronCook for help on this chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2: Confrontations

Pokémon Disclaimer: Copyright 2008 Pokémon 1997-2008 Nintendo, Creatures, GAME FREAK, TV Tokyo, ShoPro, JR Kikaku, Shogakukan Production Co, Ltd. All Pokémon properties are trademarks of Nintendo, no copyright infringement intended.

Chapter Two: Confrontations

Katie held him by the wrist as she led him through the horde of students. She released him when they reached a tree with only a few other students.

"Hey!" Katie yelled," show some manners and introduce yourselves."

In an almost military fashion they gave a short role call.

"Jed Rogers." Was spoken by a boy about 6'4" with red hair.

Next a girl with blonde hair and fair skin said with a soft, almost silent voice,

"Sarah Holt."

Last but not least a girl with black hair and a look on her face that said I'd rip your head off if it wasn't illegal said,

"Allison Rose."

"I'm Aiden Marks, nice to meet you all." He said, hoping they would accept him.

Alison walked away but Jed approached him and shook his hand.

"It's about time I wasn't the only the only guy around here."

Jed noticed Aiden was looking over in Alison's direction.

"Don't worry about Rose; she'll warm up to ya eventually. For now you might to glance past my other shoulder and see the way that Skye is looking at you."

"Who's Skye?" Aiden asked.

"That's Sarah's nickname." Katie said.

"Oh." Aiden said as he made a quick glance over Jed's other shoulder.

It seemed it was like the look he thought he gave Katie the first time he saw her.

"Maybe there is something in the air because these crushes are coming in fast." He thought to himself.

"So is this everyone?" Aiden asked.

"No, Jack is gone today." Jed said.

"I'm guessing her full name is Jacklyn or something?"

"Yea." Katie said.

"Anyways, what classes are you guys taking?" Aiden asked.

"Well, I'm taking battle classes and Kat is to I think right?" Jed paused and continued after Katie gave him a quick nod. What he didn't notice is the mocking look Aiden gave Katie at the mention of her nickname.

"Then I believe that Skye is taking advanced care class and both Rose and Jack are using it as a free hour. What are you taking?" Jed asked.

"Well I think I'm gonna take-"

He didn't have time to finish his sentence when someone pulled him away from his friends.

"You don't want to hang out with these losers, do you?" Spoke a blonde haired boy.

"Who are you talking about? Are you looking in a mirror or something?" Aiden calmly responded.

"I'd be careful about saying such things if I were you." He made a quick glance over his shoulder to show the well muscled bodyguards behind him.

"I'm sorry, I was wrong. You'd break any mirror you looked at."

The boy was now red with either embarrassment or rage, or perhaps a combination of both. He gave his final warning,

"One more comment like that and I'll have to have my friends hurt you."

"Oh really?" A voice from behind him said. "Let's see what your father has to say about this, just bring you and your friends to his office."

"Will you need us Ms. Clark?" Skye said sweetly.

"No, just this young fellow. What's your name?"

"Aiden Marks." He said.

"Ah, yes the new arrival here. Come with me."

They walked through what seemed to be an eternal labyrinth of hallways. Finally they reached the principles office.

"Yes what is it Ms. Clark?" A man with brown hair that seemed to be in his forties asked.

"Well sir, it seems your son threatened a new student."

The principal turned to the blonde boy and said,

"You are aware of the fact that threatening a person is a misdemeanor if you have the means to do it."

He then noticed the large boys in the back of the room.

"And it seems that you did."

"But dad…" The boy whined as if he was three.

"I am you're principal here and you will address me as such."

"Yes sir." He said grudgingly.

"As his parent I apologize for his actions." He said to Aiden.

"It doesn't bother me, even if they can back up their threats." He said as he shrugged. "However, it does affect some other people, I'd advise you look out for more stuff like that because it happens more than you think."

"I will thank you. You are dismissed."

"Thanks but, I have no idea were to go."

"Oh yes. Ms. Clark would you please lead him to class sign ups?"

She nodded and beckoned for Aiden to follow.

* * *

A/N: Originally the fight was physical but that just seemed to rash. If you have any questions just message me. Thanks to theAmazingIronCook for help in this chapter. 


	3. Chapter 3: Notes

Pokémon Disclaimer: Copyright 2008 Pokémon 1997-2008 Nintendo, Creatures, GAME FREAK, TV Tokyo, ShoPro, JR Kikaku, Shogakukan Production Co, Ltd. All Pokémon properties are trademarks of Nintendo, no copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 3: Notes

He stepped into the office to sign up for his classes. Ms. Clark left, apparently to busy to help a new student. As he approached the table a secretary asked him

"Are you Aiden Marks?"

"Yea."

"I have a note for you here from a Katie Miller. Just to confirm that you really are Aiden, what is the gender of Jack?"

"Umm, I believe she is a chick."

"Congratulations, you won a million dollars." She said with unenthusiastic sarcasm as she handed over the note.

He read it under his breath,

"Classes to sign up for (in order): Math, Science, English, (lunch) Social Studies, Poke Care, Battling?"

When he finished he got a locker number and combo. He deposited his stuff and headed to his first class. His friends must have chosen the classes with Aiden's newness in consideration as the math room was visible from his locker. He headed into the classroom in the middle of the lesson. He noticed Jed waving him over and Aiden took a seat behind him. The class was good to have as a first hour as the teacher wasn't incredibly strict but not to loose either. This was not the case for his other classes. He barely made it through his next two classes without dozing off. When lunch came Jed approached him at his locker.

"Enjoying your first days here?"

"You do you guys stay awake?"

"You get used to it I spose."

"Anyways, are you going to show me where the lunch room is or am I just going to starve?"

"Just follow me."

When they reached the lunch room he noticed the others sitting at a table. They weren't all that hard to spot as they were the only ones there. Aiden decided now would be a good time to talk about what happened earlier.

"Why did that blonde kid do that earlier?"

"You mean Tom? Well, we've kinda brushed him the wrong way a couple times and what you did before probably didn't help all that much." Katie said.

"Well, you might have fewer problems considering what I told the principal."

"It's us now and I've been meaning to ask you how that went." Jed said.

"Yea, I basically told him that he was doing that sort of thing to other people so he should stop for what's left of the year."

"I hope you're right," Katie said, "Anyways I have a question for you."

"Shoot.' Aiden said as he unwrapped a sandwich from his brown bag lunch.

"Why did you have to move?"

"Well, I suppose I owe this much to them for all they've done." He thought to himself.

"Well, originally I lived in the desert but a sandstorm hit our house. A friend of my dad's who lived here pretty much gave us everything we needed to live here."

"I never heard anything about a sandstorm recently, what was the name of the town?" Katie asked.

"There really never was a name considering I only knew five people that lived a mile or two away from us."

"Wow, then the city must be a big change for you huh?"

"Yea, the biggest city I'd ever been to was Dunesburg where we'd get our groceries."

"Hmm, never heard of it."

"Ha, I wouldn't doubt that but it was the closest thing on the map. Anyways, does anyone have tuna?"

"Yea, I do. Wanna trade?" Jed said.

"Sure, hope you don't mind peanut butter and chip."

"Umm…"

"It's pretty good."

"What the heck, I'll try it."

They traded sandwiches and everyone began eating. There was some talk between some Jed and Katie but Aiden wasn't listening. Suddenly he noticed Tom moving towards them alone. Aiden nudged Jed and called his attention to Tom. Jed then knocked on the table to gather everyone's attention and looked at Tom and the others did the same. Seeing he was noticed he paused for a minute but then he gathered the courage to continue. Other people began to take notice to this too. He approached Aiden silently and handed him a note. He then walked back to his own table. He put the note in his pocket figuring he'd read it later.

* * *

A/N: I am now totally off my version on paper. The tuna comes from a story written by my friend Steven inspired by mine :P. Thanks to… no one yet so get to those reviews people! Spam, I am not putting the fight back in anytime soon. Who knows, mabye Tom will become a main charecter... 


	4. Chapter 4: Reunions

Pokémon Disclaimer: Copyright 2008 Pokémon 1997-2008 Nintendo, Creatures, GAME FREAK, TV Tokyo, ShoPro, JR Kikaku, Shogakukan Production Co, Ltd. All Pokémon properties are trademarks of Nintendo, no copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 4: Reunions

"Who knew that wars could be so boring?" Aiden said as he left the Social Studies room.

"You're telling us," Jed said, "we've been in that class for like a hundred odd days."

"Well at least you are used to it."

"Its like getting used to being dropped off a building."

Aiden fell silent as he knew he was beaten. His wit was worn out from his fight with Tom.

"That reminds me," He thought to himself, "I still have to read that note he gave me."

They entered the next class and found a collection of empty desks. Aiden stayed attentive during class but still found his mind wandering.

"Well, I guess I will use this knowledge eventually but I just want to get to my last hour."

The teacher gave them time to talk at the end of the hour.

"So how does the whole getting the Pokemon thing work anyways?" Aiden asked.

"It's a lot like driving exams." Katie explained, "You have to take a final test to see if you get your permit."

"And if you fail?"

"Then you have to try again when you feel ready."

"Hmm…well I hope I can pass even though I have never even known there were classes for this."

"What do people do out where you used to live?"

"You just kind off developed a bond with Pokemon out there considering almost all your time is spent outdoors."

"And then you could just keep them forever?"

"Yea, it was a lot simpler than here."

"So did you have a Pokemon out there?" Jed asked as he entered the conversation.

"Yea, it was a Sandshrew I met one day…I wonder how he is."

"That has to be rough…being separated and all." Katie said.

"Yea, I wonder if I'll ever see him again."

"There is a good chance." Jed said. "There is a team of volunteers that go out and bring Pokemon back for starters. They search out pretty far, sometimes all the way across the world."

"I can only hope."

The bell rang with perfect timing as the trio headed up to the battle room. When they reached it the teacher walked up to them. It was Ms. Clark.

"Glad to see you again Aiden." She said with a smile. "I'm sorry I was so rude earlier but it was very early in the morning."

"Are you the teacher for this class?" Aiden asked.

"Yes and I suppose that you want to attempt the test today."

"Yea, you wouldn't happen to have any Sandshrew from around Dunesburg would you?"

"Hmm. I don't know the specifics but I do remember a rather odd one with bit of black on his tail, does that help?"

Aiden's eyes lit up with excitement and he replied,

"Yes, I knew that Sandshrew from my old home. Please tell me he hasn't been picked yet."

"Let me check…" She checked the chart she was holding." Well, it doesn't seem so but I would hurry up and find it if I were you."

"And how do I do that?" Aiden asked as he looked around for Pokemon."

"Katie and Jed will know what to do. Now if you will excuse me I must help others as well."

"Ok so let's find my Sandshrew!" Aiden said with excitement.

"Well I think Sandshrew is a ground type so…" Katie said as she looked around.

"So…" Aiden said somewhat frustrated.

"So he should be in the room with the ground symbol over the door."

"And because I have no idea what that is I'm going to guess that it may be the one with the dirt looking thing over it."

"That would be it; you'll find him there, now we have our Pokemon to find."

Aiden barely heard her last word as he rushed towards the room. He flung the door open and looked around for his old friend.

"Sandshrew!" He yelled as he looked for his friend.

He then noticed a small Pokemon pop out of a hole in the ground and come running towards him. It leapt into the arms of his friend who struggled to adjust to the extra 30 lbs in his arms. He walked out to find Ms. Clark and mentally prepared for the test.

* * *

A/N: I have to say that is the fastest I have typed a chapter (1 and a half hours) especially because it is frikkin freezing in Illinios right now and I can't fell my fingers. I have to thank everyone involved, this including people from school that pushed me to get this chapter done and those online that point me in the right direction, if you keep on reading I'll keep on writing. 


	5. Chapter 5: The Learning Curve

Pokémon Disclaimer: Copyright 2008 Pokémon 1997-2008 Nintendo, Creatures, GAME FREAK, TV Tokyo, ShoPro, JR Kikaku, Shogakukan Production Co, Ltd. All Pokémon properties are trademarks of Nintendo, no copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 5: The Learning Curve

"I hope I'm not way over my head with this." Aiden said to his friends.

"Seeing the bond you have with your Sandshrew you should be fine." Jed reassured him.

"Yea," He said, looking down to his small friend resting in his arms. "We fought a little at home but we really focused on digging."

"You have some advantage because of that also."

"True. Anyways, what Pokemon did you get?"

"I chose a Voltorb."

"Any particular reason?"

"No, it just seemed like a fitting choice."

"So how does the test work?"

"You just battle a random student."

"So only half the class can get permits?"

"Not unless you do horribly. They rate you on performance."

Jed's name was called and he headed up to the stadium. Aiden figured he could learn something from the battle. Both Jed's Voltorb and his opponent's Zubat approached the middle of the stadium.

"Alright students, this match will be one on one and will be judged by myself, Mr. Pentel, and Principal Adams. Winning does not assure gaining your permit. With that in mind let's begin!" Ms. Clark said, as she backed away from the center of the arena.

Jed made the first move,

"Zap Zubat." Jed said confidently.

Lightning shot out of the red and white Pokemon. It shot just to the left of the Zubat.

"Drain its energy Zubat!" The other student said.

The bat Pokemon flew at the Voltorb and latched onto its head while draining its energy with its fangs. Realizing the advantage Jed now had he told his Pokemon,

"Electrocute him now."

Sending electricity directly into its opponent's body forced it to release the bite. With a slight smirk on his face Jed gave hid finishing command.

"Now follow up with another shock."

One final jolt was all that it took to bring the Zubat to the ground. After the Zubat was down for a few seconds Ms. Clark called out,

"The victor is Jed and his Voltorb."

The judges talked amongst themselves and finally Mr. Pentel said,

"We have decided that only Jed shall receive a permit."

Jed shook hands with his obviously disappointed opponent. He then carried his Voltorb for a quick check up by the advanced care classes having a real lesson on healing Pokemon.

Aiden decided to look for Katie and see if she could answer some of his questions. He found her standing in the corner of the room with a bird Pokemon perched on her shoulder. He began to approach her but the bird was getting ready to attack.

"I'd probably stay where you are, Spearows are pretty aggressive." She warned him. Aiden then noticed the bandaged slash on her arm.

"Why would want a Pokemon that would scratch you up?"

"That was my fault, I mistook it for a milder Pidgey." She said, somewhat embarrassed, "Anyways, I see you found your Sandshrew."

"Yea, I can't believe it." He said as he began stroking it.

Katie noticed that her Spearow took its attention off of Aiden,

"I think it would be okay to approach him now, but be careful."

Aiden set his Sandshrew down and told it to stay. He then approached with his body in a full bow and his head down. He had approached territorial Pokemon before and knew what to do. When he got to where he was a couple feet from Katie he began to slowly stand up straight but still avoided looking at Katie or the Spearow. He waited a bit longer before he began to talk again.

"What is he doing now?" Aiden asked in a calm, steady voice.

"Looking right at you, don't move." She said in a worried voice.

He almost nodded but remembered the level of danger. A minute passed and Spearow finally lost interest in Aiden, instead he flew over to investigate the Sandshrew.

"Will they be okay together?" Katie asked with concern for the desert Pokemon.

"He's made friends with more intimidating Pokemon before, we once met a person with a Tauros."

"Wow, I've never seen one up close."

"Yea they are pretty big bu-"

Ms. Clark came up from behind Katie and said,

"Sorry for interrupting but Katie has to battle now."

She nodded and called to her Spearow. When her and another student, a girl with crazy orange and purple hair, had taken their places Ms. Clark went through the rules again and started the battle.

Without missing a beat Katie made the first move.

"Spearow go in for a peck."

The bird moved in a horizontal line towards the small rat Pokemon with its beak ready to strike like a javelin. The small and nimble Pokemon sidestepped just in time but it was not quick enough to counterattack. Confidently following up Katie said,

"Scratch it."

Panicking, her opponent said,

"Prepare to bite, Rattata."

Spearow made a tight turn and presented its talons. Rattata's sharp teeth were also ready to bite as it readied itself to spring upon its foe. When they became close enough Rattata bit one of Spearow's legs, only to be scratched off by the other one. The attack caused Spearow land and recover from the fierce bite.

Trying to gain the advantage Rattata's trainer commanded,

"Bite again."

Hurling itself towards the grounded bird its attack was answered with a sharp peck on the head from the longer beak of the Spearow. The enraged Pokemon continued as the small Pokemon was unable to move and its shocked trainer gave no support. Spearow then finished with a head but that knocked the Rattata back towards its trainer. The judges talked amongst themselves and Mr. Patel delivered the decision,

"Katie will receive the permit but you do need to work on controlling what your Spearow does in battle."

She nodded as she headed towards the principal to receive her license.

"Next up is Aiden Marks and Tom Adams."

"Of course I have to battle him, it couldn't have been anyone else but my somewhat of a rival." He thought to himself, mocking the irony of the situation.

* * *

A/N: Yay cliffhangers! Thanks to Blake for criticism on my lack of description, I hope I fixed it. 


	6. Chapter 6: Beginner's Luck

Pokémon Disclaimer: Copyright 2008 Pokémon 1997-2008 Nintendo, Creatures, GAME FREAK, TV Tokyo, ShoPro, JR Kikaku, Shogakukan Production Co, Ltd. All Pokémon properties are trademarks of Nintendo, no copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 6: Beginner's Luck

Aiden called his Sandshrew to his side and walked up to the arena.

"I wonder if this was fixed, maybe I should have read that note before I got here." He

thought to himself.

Aiden looked at Tom's Pokemon. It was a Geodude. He had seen plenty in the desert and he knew their weaknesses and strengths. They could roll into a ball like Sandshrew but it wasn't very mobile. He hoped their lack of decent mobility would assist him. Before she announced the rules Ms. Clark approached him.

"I understand if you don't want to face him, I can give you a different foe if you are uncomfortable."

"No, I'm fine. This makes the test even more challenging and is better for showing our skills." He said confidently.

"Alright then, good luck." She said as she walked to the center of the arena. "Alright students, this match will be one on one and will be judged by myself, Mr. Pentel, and Principal Adams. The battle is over when one of the Pokemon is forced out of bounds or is knocked out. Winning does not assure gaining your permit. With that in mind let's begin!" She stepped back to the judging table. Tom showed his school learned experience by immediately issuing a command.

"Go for a punch." He said almost emotionlessly.

Geodude used its arms to launch itself forward. Aiden had to react quickly. It was a good thing he had prepared a strategy. He issued his command right before the Geodude reached Sandshrew.

"Curl up Sandshrew."

The Pokemon rolled a defensive ball that would be almost impregnable. The Geodude struck the top and did no real damage. Seeing that Tom had no idea what to do next Aiden spoke to the Sandshrew like he was having an ordinary conversation.

"Now gain some momentum."

Sandshrew rolled past Geodude and accelerated. It began circling Geodude while it awaited another command.

"Now begin to spiral in." Aiden said. He hoped this would work, they had never done it before and he hoped Sandshrew wouldn't get dizzy.

While it was rolling it would occasionally use its tail to get it off the ground and allow itself to open up and get a bearing on its location without losing speed.

"Prepare for a throw." Tom commanded as calmly as before.

"Strike now!" Aiden said.

His adrenaline was pumping and he was allowing it to be shown. He was constantly moving and making motions with his commands. Tom on the other hand was standing like a statue with his hands behind his back.

"Grab it." Tom commanded.

The timing was right but Geodude didn't expect Sandshrew to be rotating so fast. It caught it in its hands but Sandshrew continued to spin and slipped out of the struggling Geodude's hands. The hit connected and it flew dangerously close to the edge of the arena.

"Follow it up." Aiden said excitedly. This would be his first victory. What he didn't expect was Tom issuing another command.

"Jump."

Geodude used its powerful arms to propel itself into the air. Aiden knew that Sandshrew couldn't turn fast enough and uncurling could hurt him. He gave a final, risky, and halfhearted command.

"Get airborne."

Sandshrew used all the power in its tail to launch itself upwards. Aiden bit his lip as the two Pokemon seemed to move toward each other in slow motion. In a gratifying moment the blow connected. Unfortunately Sandshrew aimed a little high and rolled over the top of Geodude. The suspense almost caused Aiden to give himself snakebites. The stunned Geodude rolled out of bounds while Sandshrew was still in the air. Aiden ran as fast as he could to catch his friend from a horrible fall. Diving off the platform he fell short of catching his friend. Instead the armor plated Pokemon hit someone on the head and knocked them out. He fell onto the ground safely. It uncurled and walked to its master a little wobbly. Aiden stood back up and returned to the arena with Sandshrew behind him. The judges talked for what seemed to be an eternity. Finally Mr. Pentel rose and gave the verdict.

"We have decided that both students have shone excellent skill and shall receive their permits.

Aiden jumped for joy and walked up to the principal and received his permit. He put it in a slot of his wallet and walked down to Jed and Katie who wore huge smiles on their faces. Before he made it to them Tom intercepted him and said coldly,

"Beginner's luck."

"Maybe I am a beginner," He retorted," but at least I didn't lose to one."

Defeated by Aiden in both Pokemon and wits he decided there was only one he could try to win at. Tom made a fist and moved his arm back for a punch.

* * *

Yay more cliffhangers!!! At least I'm writing again. I have many more ideas for the next chapters. I am going to skip through a lot of his school year as I've already wrote six chapters on one day. Please give some reviews so I know what I'm still doing wrong. 


	7. Chapter 7: Love at First Sight

Pokémon Disclaimer: Copyright 2008 Pokémon 1997-2008 Nintendo, Creatures, GAME FREAK, TV Tokyo, ShoPro, JR Kikaku, Shogakukan Production Co, Ltd. All Pokémon properties are trademarks of Nintendo, no copyright infringement intended. Also, I do not own Toyota.

Chapter 7: Love at First Sight

It was a pretty sad attempt. Aiden quickly lashed out with a paralyzing chop to the elbow. Tom dropped his arm in pain when he tried to move it again to retaliate. Aiden pondered continuing but he decided to keep it at self defense. Tom had another thing in mind. With fury fueling his attacks he swung his off hand stronger than his first attack. Laughing to himself he sidestepped with ease. Frustration was bending Tom into a monster. Amazingly enough nobody had even noticed the fight. That was until Tom tried to tackle Aiden to the ground and instead ran into Katie. She fell to the ground and Tom, who was now berserk to the point that he may kill someone continued to swing at her. Now Aiden was infuriated. He brought down his heel on the back of Tom's neck, paralyzing his entire body. Now with both Katie and Tom unconscious on the floor teachers and police moved Aiden away from Tom's limp figure. He didn't struggle so he could prove his case of defense. Soon Katie regained consciousness but Tom's neck bone was damaged by the powerful kick and was carried out in a stretcher. After Katie was all bandaged and both Aiden and Jed gave their views of the fight they sat down on a metal bench to wait out the rest of the class period.

"I hope I didn't hurt him that bad, how are you doing Katie." Aiden said with a bit of exhaustion in his voice.

"Better then he feels I suppose, but it was enough to knock me out." She said, holding an icepack to a particularly brutal wound to her forehead.

"I'm sorry I didn't do anything…" Jed said, there was a lot of sorrow in his voice.

"It's ok. It wasn't anything Aiden couldn't handle." Katie said with a smile. It amazed Aiden that she could be so optimistic with all that pain.

"Yea Aiden, where'd you learn to fight like that?" Jed asked. "You only hit him twice and both times you disabled him."

"Instincts I suppose, it's like second nature to me."

"Still can't believe it…" Jed said as he shook his head.

"By the way Aiden, I'm gonna get a ride home wanna come stay for a bit?" Katie asked.

"Sure, how about you Jed?"

"I'm the driver." He said with a smile.

Jed's car pretty good for a highschooler (cough TOYOTA CARINA cough). The back seat was a little tight but Aiden insisted on sitting back there to minimize Katie's pain. The drive was pretty short. When they reached Katie's house Jed said,

"Thanks you for using Jed's taxi service, that will be $200"

"See ya tomorrow Jed." Katie said laughing as she and Aiden exited the car.

Jed muttered something about gas and drove off. Aiden followed Katie somewhat tentatively towards the door. What would her parents think if she brought some random boy who became one of her best friends within a day? He knew his parents wouldn't care if he wasn't home until midnight, as long as he was there for breakfast, one of the most sacred traditions of his home.

"My parents won't be home for a bit so make yourself comfortable."

He chose a seat on her couch. The room was nicely decorated; the walls were green with a brown carpet that gave it an earthy look.

"You want something to drink?" Katie called to him from the kitchen.

"Umm, any soda is fine thanks."

Katie reentered the room with a cola in each hand. She handed him one and took a seat next to him.

"I just want to thank you again for what you did back there…" She said with a slight blush.

_"Is she coming on to me?" _Aiden wondered to himself.

"Like I said before, it was the least I could do."

Aiden wasn't sure how to feel. He never believed in love at first sight but this may be an exception. His thoughts were cut off by Katie's mother entering the house.

"Hello Katie…Who is this?" She said. She looked almost exactly like her daughter. The only difference was her brown eyes and shorter hair.

"I'm Aiden Marks, nice to meet you Mrs. Miller." He said, extending his hand.

"Please, call me Margaret." She said as she shook his hand.

She left to her room for what Aiden supposed was to change into more casual clothes.

"So…" Aiden said, "What are we goin to do?"

"Well, we could start be saying what happened at school today before they call her."

"What happened then?" Katie's mother said as she entered the room in a white t-shirt and jeans.

"Well there was a fight…" Aiden started.

As if those words had given her vision, Katie's mother realized the wounds on her daughter.

"Oh dear, are you ok?" She said, caressing her daughter.

"Yes, thanks to Aiden." She said with a smile.

"It was nothing really…" Aiden said shyly. He was now the one that was blushing.

Mrs. Miller realized what was going on between her daughter and the newcomer. Katie began retelling the story of what happened with Aiden filling the parts where she was unconscious. When the story was finished Aiden received a call on his phone.

"Hello?" Aiden said.

"Where are you?" The voice of his mother said.

"At a friend's house."

"Well could you get home? We are about to eat."

"Alright, see you in a little bit."

"Bye hon."

Aiden closed the phone and put it back in his pocket.

"Mrs. Miller, could you give me a ride home?"

"Sure, but I told you to call me Margaret, where do you live?"

"Elm Avenue."

Mrs. Miller nodded and led Aiden to the car. He memorized the way back so he could come and go when he needed to.

* * *

A/N: Now we get to the romance category of my story :). I do plan more for the future but remember Skye? I wonder what's going to happen next… 


	8. Chapter 8: Cold Tuna

Pokémon Disclaimer: Copyright 2008 Pokémon 1997-2008 Nintendo, Creatures, GAME FREAK, TV Tokyo, ShoPro, JR Kikaku, Shogakukan Production Co, Ltd. All Pokémon properties are trademarks of Nintendo, no copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 8: Cold Tuna

Aiden thanked Mrs. Miller for the ride and entered his house. As soon as he walked through the door his mother gave him a huge hug.

"Thanks goodness you're okay. I was worried sick." His mother said to him with a bit of scolding in her voice.

"I thought you didn't care if I was out with friends." He said, barely able to breath beneath his mother's grasp.

"That was in the desert, you could have been abducted!"

"You shouldn't worry honey." Aiden's father said to the concerned mother as he entered the room. "Just be glad he made such good friends on his first day."

Aiden's mother's face relaxed and she asked her son,

"So who is it that you met?"

"Well, they're names are Jed, Katie, Skye, Jackie, and Rose."

His father nudged him and said to his son,

"So surrounded by girls ey?"

"Well…"

His mother had a smirk across her as she said,

"Is that why you were at you're 'friends' house?"

"Well, I'm…not sure."

"Leave the boy alone Helen, besides, dinner is getting cold." His father said with a wink at Aiden.

"I'd hope so, tuna is supposed to be cold." Aiden's mother said with a smile.

They each made a tuna sandwich from a bowl full of tuna and mayo. Then everyone found a spot to loiter around in the kitchen as the shared the events of the day. Aiden decided he might as well tell his parents about the fight and his Sandshrew.

"I have good and bad news, what do you want first?"

"Might as well start with bad so we can feel good after." Aiden's mother said.

"Alright, well there was a fight today, and I was in it." He said solemnly.

He felt his parent's hearts drop into their stomachs. His father was the first to speak up.

"You don't seem hurt."

"That's part of the reason I was at Katie's, she was hurt the most after I dodged all the attacks. She is okay but I don't know about the aggressor, I kicked him in the back of the neck pretty hard."

"Well, you did what you had to do to defend your friends." His father said. "Well then, what is the good news?"

"Well, you guys remember my Sandshrew?"

They both nodded and Aiden delivered his surprise.

"Well, he is my first official Pokemon!" Aiden then went through the hole story of how he got it along with his first battle.

"Well that's great honey," His mother said." But what's the deal with you and Katie then?"

Aiden sighed. He knew the topic was bound to come up.

"Well, I'm not sure. I mean she's really sweet…" He said with his head down. He looked up to see his mother with a huge smile on her face. He shrugged it off and continued. "And I think she feels the same way from what she said while I was at her house. The only thing is that Skye kinda likes me too and I don't want to hurt her."

Looking up again he say his mother understanding but his father couldn't believe it.

"How did you get in this situation?" His father asked.

"Why it's his natural charm of course." His mother said with a smile. "He gets it from you you know."

His parent kissed quickly and then turned to Aiden to help solve his problem.

"I thought up a solution but I don't know if it will work." Aiden said. "I would ask Katie out but I would ask everybody if they are okay with it."

"That's a good idea son," His father said. He also repaid his wives complement by saying, "You get your wit from your mother."

They kissed a little more intimately this time and Aiden said,

"I'm going to start my homework before you guys make me hurl."

He headed up to his room and unloaded his backpack but he couldn't focus, images of Katie were floating in his head.

* * *

A/N: Awwww, Aidie is in love :). Things are just going to get fluffier and more soap opra-esque. If you think about it though, everything has drama because it's the only way to carry a storyline without action found in the climax. I know this chapter is really short but I just couldn't extend it any further. There is also a not so hidden reference to something else in this chapter, can you be the first to find it? 


	9. Chapter 9: One Down

Pokémon Disclaimer: Copyright 2008 Pokémon 1997-2008 Nintendo, Creatures, GAME FREAK, TV Tokyo, ShoPro, JR Kikaku, Shogakukan Production Co, Ltd. All Pokémon properties are trademarks of Nintendo, no copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 9: One Down…

He was lost in darkness. There was a light be he felt uneasy about it. He wasn't sure that he should enter the light unless he knew it was okay. He looked to his companions. Most agreed to head towards the light but one was unsure. He walked forward and noticed a small hole that only two could fit through. He had to make a choice, he had to-

The demonic alarm clock awoke him from his sleep.

_"That was a weird dream…"_ Aiden thought to himself as he fought his alarm clock for silence. He went through his morning routine and headed to the bus stop with more thoughts flying through his head than yesterday. He wondered if he should get permission from his friends and her parents. Her mom seemed up to the idea but Aiden never met her father.

_"Well, if I get a good response from everyone else then I will ask her parents." _

The bus came and Aiden followed the others on. He took his seat from the day before and stared out the window. Before he knew it he arrived at school. He found the others by the tree and decided now would be the best time to ask. When he got there he noticed a newcomer who was probably Jackie. She had long black hair and was wearing tomboyish clothing. As he walked closer Jed introduced him.

"Jack this is Aiden, Aiden this is Jack."

They shook hands and Jackie said, "Nice to meet cha." She was chewing gum that was overbearingly minty.

"Likewise.' He responded. "Now, I have something important to ask all of you."

_"Well, I have there attention gulp, here it goes…"_

"I would like to ask if you guys are okay with me asking Katie out." He tried to say it as delicately as possible but it was hard to make the words come out of his mouth.

The others talked amongst themselves for a moment and after a bit of discussion and one somewhat crushed Skye later Jed spoke up and said,

"You have our full support."

Aiden mentally leaped for joy and asked another important question.

"Well, one down three to go. I still have to ask her parents."

"I think you'll do fine kiddo," Jackie said with a smile, "Her parents are plenty nice and I see no reason why they wouldn't like cha."

"I hope so…" Aiden said distantly. "I just have to take it one step at a time."

They entered the school silently and went to math. The class was the same old same old. All his other classes were no exception. When he was getting his stuff to go to lunch Aiden remembered something.

"I still haven't looked over that note." He said to Jed who was leaning against the locker next to him.

"Do you have it with you?"

"Yea, it's in my backpack…" Aiden searched through his backpack and found the note in the bottom. "I'll read it at the table, no use repeating myself fifty times."

Jed nodded and they headed towards the lunch room. As they sat down Skye and Jackie were already eating but Rose wasn't there yet. Aiden grabbed a leftover tuna sandwich from his lunch bag.

_"I've eaten almost nothing except tuna for the last to days." _He thought to himself.

"_Oh well, it's not like its bad or anything."_

Rose took a seat at the table seconds before the bell rang and Aiden decided now would be as good a time as any to read the note. He pulled it out of his pocket and skimmed over it. It was a stupid apology letter. He didn't even feel like it was worth reading so he just passed it around the table. When it got back to him he crumpled it up and threw it into the garbage.

"I thought it would be a wee bit better than that." Jackie said.

"Yea…Hey! Wait a second, how did you know about that?" Aiden said in pure confusion.

"Jed called me." Jackie explained. "Ya don't think I'd be that far out of the loop do ya?"

"I suppose not…" Aiden said as he went back to eating. "Anyways, why weren't you here yesterday Jackie.

"Well boyo, I was hackin up me breakfast." She answered.

"Ouch…" Aiden said, feeling her pain, he had barely been able to keep his food down the night before his first day.

Jed changed the topic before he threw up his own lunch.

"So how do you think you're going to go about askin Katie's parents."

Aiden swallowed and answered uncertainly.

"I'm not quite sure but I think I have a plan."

"Well lay it on us boyo." Jackie said impatiently.

"Well, if you could Katie out of the house I could have a conversation with her parents."

"And how do you suppose we do this?" Jed asked.

"I don't know…what do you guys usually do together?"

"Give us till five tonight, I have an idea." Jed said, with a smirk on his face.

A/N: Bum bum bum!!!! Things are going to get really fluffy in a chapter or so. I also have some really awesome plans for my next installment. Ever wonder about Aiden's home in the desert? What did he leave behind? Read my next chapter to find out…maybe.


	10. Chapter 10: Backwards

Pokémon Disclaimer: Copyright 2008 Pokémon 1997-2008 Nintendo, Creatures, GAME FREAK, TV Tokyo, ShoPro, JR Kikaku, Shogakukan Production Co, Ltd. All Pokémon properties are trademarks of Nintendo, no copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 10: Backwards

Aiden was pacing back and forth in his room. He took a quick glance at the clock on the wall.

_"4:00, I still have an hour…"_ He thought to himself.

He tried to take his mind off the task ahead by going over what he did today. He just played with Sandshrew the entire battle class period. He figured it was okay considering the others still had to bond with their Pokemon. He laid down in the his bed and began drifting off to sleep. He almost was out when his phone rang.

"Hello?" Aiden said with a yawn.

"Its Jed, you are clear to go over to her house."

"Alright, thanks you guys."

"Don't mention it, I gotta go. Make this seem inconspicuous eh?"

"See ya."

Aiden hung up his phone and headed out the door. As he got on his bike he recalled the way back to Katie's house.

"_All right, left here…right…straight…down the hill…round the bend…1456…1458…1450, there it is."_

He set his bike in some bushes, took a deep breath and rang the door bell. It took a few seconds but Katie's mother answered the door.

"Hello dear, are you here to see Katie?" She asked.

"No Mrs. Miller, I would like to talk to you and your husband."

"It's just me."

"I'm sorry Ms. Miller?"

She nodded and led him inside.

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Ms. Miller asked.

"Well, I was wondering if it would be okay with you for me…"

He said with extreme nerves. He couldn't get out the last words so he tried again.

"I would like to… dateyourdaughter." He said with lightning speed.

"Pardon?" Ms. Miller asked.

Aiden took a deep sigh and asked calmly,

"I would like your permission before I dated your daughter."

"Oh hun, you didn't need to do that. You are a fine young lad and I would be plenty glad to have you dating my daughter." She said with a laugh.

Aiden gave a deep sigh of relief. It seemed that Ms. Miller was about to offer him something when his phone rang.

"Umm…sorry. One sec." He said, slightly embarrassed.

Ms. Miller just smiled and headed to the kitchen. Aiden opened his phone and said,

"Hello?"

"Hey Aiden, I am interrupting anything?" Jed said through the phone. It sounded like he was in a busy place or that the phone was on speaker…

"_Hmmm…I'm going to guess that I am on speaker so I better choose my words carefully…"_ He thought to himself.

"No, I just got done." He answered.

"Cool, cool…so what was the answer?" Jed asked.

"A definite yes. I am clear." Aiden replied with a smirk.

"So what's your next move?"

Aiden thought about his answer for a bit before saying,

"The only move left."

"Yea, I get that but how?"

"Like this, Katie are you there?"

There was a bit of jostling on the other side of the line but a voice that he guessed was Katie's said,

"Yes Aiden?"

"Katie, would you like to go out with me?"

The pause on the other line frightened Aiden but he heard Jed say faintly,

"Out with it girl!!!"

"Yes Aiden, yes!" Katie said exuberantly, so much so that Aiden could practically feel her smiling on the other side of the line.

Aiden was smiling as well but then he was unsure of what to do next.

_"Take her somewhere you idiot!" _

"Umm, Katie are you still there?"

"Yes."

"Well, uhhh is there some place in particular you want to go?"

"Well, how about I'll pick you up around six and it will be a surprise?"

"Sounds good, see you then…"

"Bye."

Both sides hung up and Aiden said a quick goodbye to Ms. Miller and got on his bike to tell his parents the good news.

* * *

A/N: Yay, fluff is coming up :). Just wait until the fluff/ akwardness of their first date. I love how it got turned out all backwards like that. Sorry for the delay but I got grounded and couldn't use Jefferey (My laptop). Spam pmed me an exellent question, She asked "...little confused on how Katie managed to  
suddenly appear while Jed and Aiden were on the phone...". The answer is that She was with Jed being distracted while Aiden asked Ms. Miller's permission. The phone was also on speaker so she heard everything he said. 


	11. Chapter 11: Set Up for a Breakdown

Pokémon Disclaimer: Copyright 2008 Pokémon 1997-2008 Nintendo, Creatures, GAME FREAK, TV Tokyo, ShoPro, JR Kikaku, Shogakukan Production Co, Ltd. All Pokémon properties are trademarks of Nintendo, no copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 11: Set Up for a Breakdown

Aiden looked one last time in the mirror as he walked towards the door.

"_Not bad," _He thought to himself. _"I just hope its no place real fancy. If so this will not cut it."_

He looked at Katie. She wasn't made-up but Aiden knew that probably wasn't her style. He got in the car and asked,

"So where is it that we're going?"

"You'll have to wait until we get there." She said playfully.

Aiden let a smile grow on his lips. While they were driving Aiden remembered his parents' reaction to his announcement.

"Five bucks says your mom wasn't as spastic about this as my parents were." Aiden said.

He allowed himself to settle back in the seat and just look at her face.

"Well that's because you told mine first. So I'd lose the bet but she was still pretty excited."

Aiden was about to elaborate on his parent's actions when Katie slammed on the brakes. There was a huge line of cars stretching on for what seemed like eternity. Katie let out a big sigh and said,

"This could take awhile."

"Do you know of anyplace you could park? We could just walk to your secret location." Aiden answered.

"Yes actually, I don't know why I didn't think of that." She said with a bit of frustration in her voice.

Aiden decided he could calm her down by placing his hand on the one Katie was not using to steer. She gave off a soft blush but nothing more. As they parked Aiden removed his hand and got out of the car. It was only a short walk to what Aiden found to be a pizzeria. As they walked in Aiden asked,

"What do you like on your pizza?"

"Anything's fine." She seemed to have been thinking of something important.

"Alright," Aiden said as he turned to the counter. "Medium pepperoni please."

The man behind the counter gave them a number and said "Nine twenty."

Aiden pulled out the exact amount out of his almost empty wallet and took the number. He touched Katie's shoulder and the found a seat next to a window showing the traffic jam.

"Beautiful view isn't it?" Katie asked.

"Is it always like this?" Aiden asked. "We never had traffic jams, there just weren't enough cars."

Katie laughed and answered,

"It can get pretty bad near the highway but around here this usually doesn't happen."

"Maybe there was a crash or something?" Aiden offered as an explanation.

"I guess…"

At that moment the pizza arrived, it was hot and steaming slightly.

"It just came out of the oven so be careful." The waitress said with a smile.

She set down the pizza and two cups of water. She then took out a pen and paper and asked,

"Can I get you something to drink?"

Both Aiden and Katie simultaneously said,

"No thanks."

They both blushed and then continued talking.

"Aiden, if you don't mind, I would really like to hear the whole story of the sandstorm."

"Fine, but then you have to tell me the whole story about Tom."

And so the deal was struck and an emotional breakdown would be soon to follow.

* * *

A/N: BUM BUM BUM. :). I apologize for both the cliff hanger and delay of writing but I have been writing a profile for fengshuirpg./ which is an Avatar RPG. Join it if you like Avatar. My name there is Takki.


	12. Chapter 12: Camping Out

Pokémon Disclaimer: Copyright 2008 Pokémon 1997-2008 Nintendo, Creatures, GAME FREAK, TV Tokyo, ShoPro, JR Kikaku, Shogakukan Production Co, Ltd. All Pokémon properties are trademarks of Nintendo, no copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 12: Camping Out

"It was a normal day," Aiden began. He sat up straight and closed his eyes lightly as he spoke. "I was out on the dunes playing with Sandshrew and my sister, Amanda, was off spelunking in the cavern wall."

"Um, spelunking?" Katie said with confusion.

"Cave exploring."

"Oh, continue."

"Sure," Aiden considered taking a bite of his pizza but recalling the whole moment

ruined his appetite. "Sandshrew had noticed something amiss and brought me back home. I assumed her Trapinch would have done the same as they are sensitive to the desert…"

Aiden was feeling the guilt wash over him again. He lowered his head further and continued.

"She…she never came back." His eyes began to water as he let himself put his head on the table and hide his face with his arm.

He felt Katie slide into the spot next to him and put her arm over his shoulder.

"Its alright, that's as much as you need to say." Katie said in a soft calming voice.

After a few more moments Aiden regained his composure and said to Katie,

"Your turn."

"Hmm, where to start. I guess I ought to ask if you want the long or short version?"

"What ever tells the whole story." Aiden said with a playful smile.

"Well, sit back and enjoy the food. This might take awhile." She said with the same smile. "Well for one we were not dating like you think."

"I thought nothing of the sort. I would have put my money on you two being family." Aiden said with one eyebrow raised.

"Wow," Katie was a little surprised. "How could you have predicted that?"

Aiden just gave a small chuckle and motioned for Katie to continue.

"Tom is my cousin, kind of. He is my aunt and uncle's son that died in some sort of accident."

"I'm sorry." Aiden said with genuine sympathy.

"Its fine, I never knew them anyways. Tom was then adopted by the son of a close friend of my grandfather's. Tom was always arrogant and played the dead parent card so often I doubt he really cares about them."

"How old was he when they died?"

"About six I think." She said with a bit of uncertainty.

"So he was definitely old enough to remember them."

"Yea but you never know. Like I said before nobody has told me much about them."

"I suppose that satisfies me."

Aiden looked down at the half eaten pizza.

"I wasn't as hungry as I thought." He said with a shrug.

"I had eaten a little before you asked me…well, you know."

Aiden smiled to himself as he realized what he started. His mind wandered a bit about what was to happen in the near future. His thoughts this time were not interrupted by an unpleasant force but instead by Katie's arm around his shoulder. He turned to her and smiled with and felt redness in his cheeks.

"Well, it's obvious were both done eating, split it half and half?" Katie said with some awkwardness."

"Sure. That being said, I have no idea how this works in a not restaurant thing."

Aiden heard Katie's muffled giggle as she slid out of the booth and went behind a large table with a fountain drink machine hiding her from view. She came back with two Styrofoam containers. Aiden put two slices in each and handed one to Katie as they began to walk out to the car.

"Seems like the traffic has actually moved backwards, I don't think we could pull out of the parking lot." Aiden said as he peered down the sidewalk.

"Well we might as well put these back in the car and see what's going on. I think there is a park up ahead anyways."

As they walked Aiden decided he would make another risk. He slid his free hand into hers as they walked. He felt like he could explode in the split second it took for her to grasp his own hand. They walked like that all the way from the car to the park. The end of the jam was still not in sight.

"Wow, we might be stuck he awhile." Katie said as they took a seat at the bench.

"What in the world would cause something like this?"

"I have never seen one this bad. I think I recognized a few of the cars on the way back." Katie yawned as she finished her sentence.

Aiden checked his watch.

"7:00, might as well call my parents and tell them I might not be able to make it home."

"Do you mind if I call my parents and tell them what's going on?" Aiden asked Katie, who was beginning to drift into sleep.

"No problem, I already told my mom."

Aiden wondered when she called as he waited for one of his parents to pick up. He then heard his mother's voice say,

"Hello?"

"Hey mom, its me. I just called to say that we might not make it back for awhile."

"Traffic jam?"

"I imagined you would hear something about it on the radio. What is going on?"

"They never said, must be something pretty secretive if the press isn't allowed to talk about it."

"Well, I ought to go…"

"Of course Aidie, I don't want you to seem rude be talking to me all day on the phone."

"Bye mom." Aiden said with a smile.

He hung up the phone and turned back to Katie. He found her asleep on his shoulder.

"Wow, she must have been really tired. How did I not notice her on my shoulder though, she's pretty stealthy. Well, there's no way I can get her back to the car myself…"

His solution came when Katie was woken by the horn of an aggravated motorist.

"How long was I out?" Katie asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Only a couple minutes, wouldn't you rather camp out in the car than in the park."

"Yea, it gets pretty cold here at night."

They both stood up but Katie quickly sat back down. Aiden looked at her inquisitively and she said,

"Head rush."

Aiden nodded and offered his hand to help her stand up a bit more slowly. They walked back to the car the same way they came from it, hand in hand.

"Good thing she has a bigger car than Jed's." He thought they approached the parking lot.

"How are we going to fit?" Aiden asked.

"Like this."

Katie folded the back row of chairs down and then reclined both of the front seats back as far as they could go, which was about a 145 degree angle.

"This is the best it does but it beats a wooden bench." Katie said. Her tiredness was obvious in her voice.

"Plus it has cup holders." Aiden joked.

Katie smiled as she started towards driver's side door. Aiden stopped her and said,

"The passenger's side will be more comfortable than the driver's with the pedals and all."

"If you insist." Katie said with a smile on her face.

Aiden felt pretty good about the night as a whole, despite the fact that they were stuck in traffic without even being on the road. He began to fall asleep and felt Katie who was once again on his shoulder. This time, Aiden knew it was voluntary.

* * *

A/N: Yay, writing hiatus is over. I have decided to scrap my Star Wars story for now, it just didn't turn out quite right. Also you need to get the thing done before the next chapter, you know who you are. Hmmm, I wonder what the traffic jam was about coughplotdeviceuncough I know it may be kinda obvious but it is all with good reason. The next dream sequence (I told you there was a reason) will start to kick up the action/adventure part of this and because I'm the author I get to write in my favorite Pokemon!!

A/N A/N: that was a freakishly long author note…


	13. Chapter 13: Forgetting Logic

Pokémon Disclaimer: Copyright 2008 Pokémon 1997-2008 Nintendo, Creatures, GAME FREAK, TV Tokyo, ShoPro, JR Kikaku, Shogakukan Production Co, Ltd

Pokémon Disclaimer: Copyright 2008 Pokémon 1997-2008 Nintendo, Creatures, GAME FREAK, TV Tokyo, ShoPro, JR Kikaku, Shogakukan Production Co, Ltd. All Pokémon properties are trademarks of Nintendo, no copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 13: Forgetting Logic

Night has fallen upon the desert around him. He looked around but saw nothing but endless desert. He knew that in this he was alone. That was until he looked behind him. _"That's right, I brought someone else into this."_

Aiden awoke to a soft tap on his shoulder. He turned towards the touch as he opened his eyes. He suddenly closed them as the sun burned his still adjusting eyes. He opened them again more carefully and saw Katie sitting next to him stifling laughter.

"Its okay, the same thing happened to me." She said with a smile.

Aiden showed his own smile as he sat up in the seat.

"Well," He said with a yawn. "I suppose we should head home…I mean to each our own."

"_Although I wouldn't exactly protest living with her…"_

"Yea, I wonder what our parents will say about us spending the night in the same car." Katie said.

"I bet my mom won't let me not say anything. If we are going now we have to switch sides, I can't drive."

"Right."

They both switched sides but in their grogginess they forgot that they could get out of the car to switch and tried to move past each other. After a few bumps they were on their way to Aiden's house.

"You know, we could have gotten out of the car." Katie said.

"Little late." Aiden said, rubbing a particularly painful bump on his head.

They sat in an awkward silence for the car ride until they reached Aiden's house.

"Well, this is where you get off." Katie said.

Aiden almost sensed a bit of sadness in her voice but her body gave off anxiety.

_"Should I kiss her it may be too soon?"_

Aiden took a look at the girl sitting next to him also seemed to be going through a similar conflict.

_"Well, to hell with logic. This is love."_

With that thought Aiden leaned in for a kiss. Katie had the same thought and instead of the intended peck on the cheek their lips met. Tingles traveled through Aiden's body. He felt what it meant to be truly in love. What had been only a second seemed like hours to him. The world disappeared to him; all that mattered to him was her. They slid off each other's lips and fell into a close hug. Aiden felt warm breath on his shoulder as Katie sighed onto it. He reluctantly released from the embrace and said,

"Thank you for everything."

Katie was at a loss for words. She simply nodded as she turned back to looking at the road. As Aiden left the car he felt her gaze upon him. He turned and blew her a kiss. He felt another thing from her, a blush that was not of embarrassment but of silent joy.

Aiden entered his house with the largest smile on his face. He walked into the living room and collapsed onto the couch with a big sigh.

"How was your date?" His mother's voice said from behind him.

Aiden looked around to see her walking into the room in her pajamas eating a bowl of cereal.

"You saw what just happened; I think you know how it went." Aiden said as his mother sat down next to him.

"What? I wasn't watching you ki-"She began until she realized what she said.

Aiden failed in stifling his laughter.

"Anyways, where's dad?"

"He had to go in early for a meeting, a good thing to. He is more conservative about this than me." She said with a wink.

"Well, I aught to jump in the shower quick." He said as he rose and started to go to his room to get a change of clothes.

"Would you like some oatmeal when you get out honey?"

"Sure mom, thanks."

* * *

A/N: Well, another short chapter but its better than nothing. I wasn't to sure about the kiss but like Aiden I thought, why not? There may be a time skip ahead so keep that in mind if ya get confused.


	14. Chapter 14: Gifts of Love

Pokémon Disclaimer: Copyright 2008 Pokémon 1997-2008 Nintendo, Creatures, GAME FREAK, TV Tokyo, ShoPro, JR Kikaku, Shogakukan Production Co, Ltd

Pokémon Disclaimer: Copyright 2008 Pokémon 1997-2008 Nintendo, Creatures, GAME FREAK, TV Tokyo, ShoPro, JR Kikaku, Shogakukan Production Co, Ltd. All Pokémon properties are trademarks of Nintendo, no copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 14: Gifts of Love

Aiden was whistling a tune that popped into his head that morning. He recalled the dream he had been having for the last week. It involved Aiden in the desert with Katie looking for something but it was to dark to see anything.

_"And then the sand wipes everything away…"_

Aiden boarded the bus and took his usual seat. He went over some of his notes from the day before.

_"When is that test?" _He wondered to himself. _"Katie will probably know."_

He racked his brain until the bus reached her stop. She got on and took her seat next to Aiden.

"Hey Aiden." She said playfully.

"Hi Katie, when is the geo test?"

"Umm, I think its today."

"Really?" Aiden said with a slight pang of panic in his voice.

"Yea, why? Didn't you study?"

"Yes and no, I know most of the stuff I already know."

"That's right; we're doing cave formation aren't we?"

"Yea, well stressing out won't help at all." Aiden said as he replaced his papers into his backpack.

As he placed them inside he noticed something he had placed in there this morning.

"Close your eyes Katie." He said as he began to pull it out.

She closed her eyes as Aiden pulled a necklace out of his backpack. It was a silver necklace with a slightly clear dark green gem in the shape of a pointed pentagonal prism. He placed it on her and said,

"Okay, you can open your eyes."

She looked at the jewelry around her neck and gasped.

"Its beautiful Aiden but what's the occasion?"

Aiden slapped his forehead as he said,

"It's our month anniversary you ditz."

"Hey!" Katie said as she punched him playfully in the arm. "I feel bad about not getting you anything though."

"Katie, you are your gift to me."

Katie kissed him gently on the lips.

"You're a pretty quick thinker, even if it is a bit cliché."

"More cliché than saying that you are my inspiration?"

Katie sighed and just said affectionately,

"You…"

They leaned into each other and held hands. They stayed in that position for the rest of the bus ride.

They released hands as they got off the bus. It was not because of the rules of the school, they really couldn't care less about any rules that tethered their love, it was for Skye's sake. Both of them saw the effect their relationship had on her. Aiden knew she still earned for him but he couldn't bring himself to say anything. They entered the school right away as their bus had been late. As they walked through the empty hallways Katie asked,

"Where did you get this necklace anyways?"

"Well, I make jewelry in my spare time when I have the materials."

"I wish I could do something cool like that."

"Your drawling is just as impressive."

They reached the point where they had to part to get to their lockers. Aiden blew her a kiss as he separated from her. When he reached his locker he noticed a note sticking out of the vents.

_"From the experience I've had with notes I think I should read it now."_

He opened it up and read it to himself as he opened his locker.

_Your eyes  
are like green pools  
that I could be forever lost in._

Your hair  
is like a brown waterfall  
flowing into the river  
deep as my love for you.

Your lips  
are like pink petals  
of a flower I would forever smell.

Your visage,  
I wish I could always see  
right in front of me.

All these bits  
make up the boy  
meant or me.

"_Well this might have been Katie, she might not have been as clueless as she let on. But wait a second, there is no way she could have gotten this to my locker before now. I'll just have to ask her if she wrote it."_

Aiden gathered his materials and headed to math class. As Aiden entered the classroom the teacher asked him,

"Bus number?"

"Umm, 46."

Then Ms. Ralsky or Rosky, Aiden could never get it right, made a mark on her attendance sheet and continued with the examples on the board. Aiden pulled out the poem and tore a scrap of paper off of his homework. He wrote "Did you write this?" on the sheet, folded it up, and passed it to Katie. Before she got a chance to open it Ms. Rosky spotted the note and said,

"Pass up the note Ms. Miller."

Katie reluctantly passed the note to the teacher who began to read it aloud. After she finished she asked Katie

"So did you write this?"

She looked to Aiden for support but his attention was upon the color Skye had turned as the note was read. He then just shook his head. Katie took this as Aiden's suggestion and said,

"No."

"Then who wrote it? Was it you Ms. Holt? Or maybe you Ms. Andrews…"

Nobody looked at Alexis Andrews at that point, they knew who wrote it. Skye hid in her folder as the other kids began laughing at her. Aiden would not take it.

"Do any of you know why she wrote it?" He yelled as he stood. "I'll tell you, Sarah happens to be an excellent poet and she wanted us to read it. In my shock I couldn't believe something so beautiful was a first attempt. That is all."

Aiden's explanation had been successful as a silence fell upon the children. He took his seat and Ms. Rosky said,

"Well, now that this funny business is over, lets get back to the lesson."

* * *

A/N: First things first, I did not write that poem. All credit goes to Izzabelle who does not have any other work I can direct you to. Also, did I loose my readers during the hiatus? I haven't gotten any reviews from my online readers for the last few chapters. Now if you'll excuse me I have the Lucky Star theme to get out of my head.


	15. Chapter 15: Outsider's Insight

Pokémon Disclaimer: Copyright 2008 Pokémon 1997-2008 Nintendo, Creatures, GAME FREAK, TV Tokyo, ShoPro, JR Kikaku, Shogakukan Production Co, Ltd. All Pokémon properties are trademarks of Nintendo, no copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 15: Outsider's Insight

The whole day went slowly. Aiden didn't want to talk anymore about the note until he was sure no one would overhear. He definitely didn't want to embarrass Skye again. The perfect moment arrived when they reached 6th hour. He went with Katie and Jed to the electric arena to "practice". They sat around the center of the battlefield surrounded by various electrical items. The buzzing was what drove most people away as well as a Spearow and Voltorb in the room. Aiden had just finished letting out a big sigh and started to speak.

"I just don't know what the right thing to do is."

"Well, I say just confront her about it Aiden. She needs to understand that you aren't available." Katie said with a twinge emotion that Aiden picked up on.

"Yea, I suppose that would work. I'm going to head over to the psychic room and try to think."

He gave Katie a quick hug and left. As he moved across the gymnasium into the room with his Sandshrew close behind him he couldn't help but begin to think,

"_What if I picked Skye?"_

The scenario played through his head as he entered the psychic room.

"You are troubled; may I ask what it is that bothers you?" A voice said.

Aiden was so deep in thought he didn't see the other boy meditating with a Natu.

"It's complicated." Aiden said, somewhat distrusting of this stranger.

"Problems with girls usually are." The stranger said with a smirk.

_"How does he know all this?" _Aiden wondered.

"Being psychic helps." The stranger spoke in the same tone as before, friendly with a touch of arrogance.

"I didn't think it actually worked, I just go by intuition." Aiden said, trying to prove the newcomer wrong.

"It's mostly intuition but a small bit of it is insight into another's mind." He was still sitting in the same meditative pose.

"_Well, I suppose it can't hurt to tell him."_

He then remembered that he was not alone with his thoughts. He looked over to the stranger who carried a small smirk on his face, which was half concealed by a black fringe on his left side.

"Well I had two girls that wanted my heart." Aiden began.

"And you are second guessing your decision?" The psychic interrupted.

Aiden looked at him with a bit of frustration.

"Sorry," the scorned stranger sincerely said. "I have a tendency to do that, I'm Chance by the way."

"Aiden, and its no problem. You were right, but the thing is I don't know how to choose."

"Well start with why you picked her in the first place." Chance said this time with his eyes open.

They were a sharp bluish gray and seemed to look into him instead of at him. Aiden recovered from the shock the eyes gave him and answered,

"Well it started when I stepped into a fight involving her and it just fell together from there."

"What do you see in her?"

"Well I suppose it's just that I care about her and I couldn't bear seeing her hurt."

"Do you feel the same way about the other?"

Aiden could tell what the raven haired boy was doing. It was what went through his head so many times before.

"I…I think I do, just not as strongly, but I know it could be."

"What makes you like the other then?"

"Well, I just like the little things she does."

Aiden realized at that moment what he said and it all hit him like a monsoon. He spoke with shakiness in his voice as if he was just hit by a bomb.

"What if I'm with the wrong girl?"

"Don't jump to conclusions, what do you see in your current girl?" Chance spoke with the same calmness as before.

"Well… I guess she _is_ pretty."

"You guess?" Chance said, putting Aiden on the defensive.

"Yea, I mean I still see it. I guess it isn't much of a basis for a relationship."

"Here is my insight," Chance offered, "I think you wanted be with the first girl because you had a strong shared experience. It's fine for the short term but a real lasting relationship would be formed from what you see in the second and something tells me she sees the same in you."

All Aiden could do was nod, followed by a check of his watch but his eyes began tearing up and his vision blurred.

"I don't want to hurt her…but what else can I do?" Aiden said as he wiped away the dampness from his eyes.

"Let her talk to me, I can show her what you just saw."

Aiden did just that. He silently walked back to Katie and Jed and said,

"Katie, there is someone in the psychic room that wants to talk to you."

She stood and left, trusting Aiden's word. When she was gone he looked to Jed with sorrow in his eyes. Jed gave him a nod of understanding.

"Do what ya have to do mate."

Aiden knew it was the truth, but it still didn't help the pain when she handed him back the necklace.

* * *

A/N: O teh noes they are breaking up??? Well mb you never know Katie, she might be the stubborn type. And for the readers I may or may not have I hope you enjoy the end of my hiatus. Reviews are greatly appreciated as I not only want to become better but I also want to know that someone is reading all this. I still need an active beta if anyone wants to offer their services.


	16. Chapter 16: A New Beginning

Pokémon Disclaimer: Copyright 2008 Pokémon 1997-2008 Nintendo, Creatures, GAME FREAK, TV Tokyo, ShoPro, JR Kikaku, Shogakukan Production Co, Ltd. All Pokémon properties are trademarks of Nintendo, no copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 16: A New Beginning

In another month it was all normal again. Aiden and Katie were still good friends but it was never quite the same. It would become even more awkward when Skye decided she needed to step up one last time. This time it would be to his face. Aiden noticed her edging towards him at the lunch table. Because they were set up as benches he didn't think much of it as it could get a bit crowded, but what she whispered in his ear put it all into context. That whisper was,

"I love you."

Aiden wasn't sure how to react. He never really thought about being with someone again. He almost forgot about Skye.

_"Almost."_

Aiden couldn't answer with words. Instead he just slid his hand into hers and played it off as nothing on his face. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that Skye had not managed the same feat. She turned slightly red and when Jed asked what was wrong she just shook her head. They both kept a quiet relationship up to the end of the school year. Aiden, Katie, and Jed were certified to carry Pokemon and Skye certified in Pokemon care. Both Rose and Jackie ended up staying home while the others, who had an almost perfect adventuring party, headed out to explore the world and earn their right to actual adulthood by succeeding in the challenges they may face. The emotional goodbyes had been said and they were already a decent distance from home. Chance followed their path as he had the insight on what those challenges were, and he knew that he would be needed for more than just counsel. This is where the real story begins. Four on a journey with everything behind them and nothing but mysteries ahead. One with ambitions to become great, one with a personal task to see to, one with a secret jealousy, and one without a care in the world.


	17. Chapter 17: In the Big City

Pokémon Disclaimer: Copyright 2008 Pokémon 1997-2008 Nintendo, Creatures, GAME FREAK, TV Tokyo, ShoPro, JR Kikaku, Shogakukan Production Co, Ltd. All Pokémon properties are trademarks of Nintendo, no copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 17: In the Big City

It was dark. He almost could bearly anything. He crouched and waited for his eyes to adjust from the bright desert sun outside. He did this alone; he was the only one that knew how. In the gloom he saw the outline of a hole. He approached cautiously and began planning his descent. He was about to begin his claimb when an arm touched his shoulder.

"Time to wake up Adie."

Aiden smiled as Skye's sweet voice woke him.

"Mornin'." He said groggily.

He rubbed his eyes as he sat in his sleeping bag. They had been walking for a few days and were at least another hour's walk away from the next city. From there they would decide where they would go next. Aiden already had a place in mind.

_"I need to see my old house."_

At least that's what he told Skye. Only he and Chance knew what Aiden's real reason was.

_"I need to find my sister."_

The party fed the Pokemon and ate breakfast. They then began walking down the long, winding road. The walking was easy over the flat path and the trees provided much needed shade from the summer sun.

"I'm glad we aren't far from the city, I really want a proper bath." Jed said in an attempt to break the silence.

"You need it." Katie jested.

Jed gave her a gentle shove on her shoulder. Aiden raised his eyebrow at Skye who answered with a shrug. The two dropped back a bit from Jed and Katie unnoticed as the possible lovers were engaged in their own conversation.

"Do you think?" Aiden whispered to Skye.

"I think it's possible, those two have been "just friends" for a long time."

"Well from what I can tell those two are inches from making out right now." A voice familiar to Aiden said.

Aiden turned around to see Chance walking behind them with his hands in his pockets. Skye was shocked. She had never seen him before. Aiden put his hand on her shoulder.

"He's okay, he's partly the reason I'm with you."

In that second the couple took their attention away from Chance he had disappeared into thin air.

_"How do you do that?"_ Aiden thought trying to reach Chance with his thoughts.

His attention was taken away from the strange psychic as Skye sliding her hand into his. He turned to her and smiled. They walked hand in hand for the entire trip. When they reached the city Aiden was in for a shock.

"Whoa…" Aiden stood amazed by the size.

Skye released his hand and skipped playfully to catch up with Jed and Katie. Aiden jogged to catch up and when he did he threw his arm around the giggly girl.

"Shall we find a place with actual beds to sleep in mates? Jed said as he looked at a rather unwieldy map.

"They have to accept Pokemon," Skye said, "I don't think Eevee will want to stay away for long.

Aiden knew how much she adored that Eevee. It was very young and had a necklace with a capsule with herbal medicine for emergencies.

"We can check the nearest center, they should know." Jed said, still trying to figure out which part of the map was the top.

Katie tapped his shoulder and pointed across the street the red and white building Aiden assumed was a center. Jed nodded to her with slight embarrassment on his face and made a grand pointing gesture towards the other side of the street.

"The map reader has spoken!" Aiden said as he laughed.

Jed frowned at them as the others joined Aiden's laughter.

Crossing the street was no easy task. Aiden had very little experience with this kind of traffic. After narrowly dodging a barrage of vehicles they were across and into the shelter. A nice looking woman with long blonde hair asked the group,

"May I help you?"

"Yes," Jed spoke, "We need to know the nearest hotel that'll accept Pokemon."

"One minute please." The woman cordially said as she made a sweeping gesture towards some seats.

The large group sat down. Katie and Jed across from each other in single seats and Aiden sat scrunched together with Skye on what seemed to have been a one and a half seat. The Pokemon all sat in their owners respective laps except for Spearow who was perched on Katie's shoulder. The woman returned and spoke with the same politeness as before,

"This should tell you where you can go."

She handed Katie a sheet of paper with a red dot on hotels that accepted Pokemon. The group thanked the blonde haired lady and walked to the nearest hotel. A taxi was out of the question with the budget they had. Fortunately for them their situation would change for the better and Aiden would get the best opportunity they could have ever hoped for.

* * *

A/N: If you have finished the chapter and are reading this now you may have forgotten the "Adie" in the beginning. Yes he has a pet name and yes I am writing more fluff and no this is not going to get even limey and the closest we are going to get is kissing so ha. Those who want said relations to occur can write it themselves as long as the reference my story (though I really doubt I'm going to have a fandom like that). I also have a beta but she is on probation.


	18. Chapter 18: Together

Pokémon Disclaimer: Copyright 2008 Pokémon 1997-2008 Nintendo, Creatures, GAME FREAK, TV Tokyo, ShoPro, JR Kikaku, Shogakukan Production Co, Ltd. All Pokémon properties are trademarks of Nintendo, no copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 18: Together

The party had arrived at the hotel. Jed, being the financial manager, went up to the counter while the others rested in the lobby. The hotel wasn't extremely fancy, but it had a certain charm to it. Jed came back with a half-smirk on his face.

"Well we could only get two rooms so how are we splitting this?" Jed said to the group.

"How many beds do we have in each one?" Aiden asked.

He wanted some leverage in order to be with Skye. It was awhile had been awhile since they had some time alone.

"One with a queen and another with two doubles." Jed said with a tone that told Aiden he was on to his motives.

"If it wouldn't be too awkward for you and Katie," Skye spoke up and turned to Aiden, "I wouldn't mind sharing with Aiden."

"I'm fine with it." Katie said.

The neutrality in her voice surprised Aiden.

_"If she likes him she is good at hiding it."_

"I have no objections." This time Jed spoke.

Aiden picked up what he hid.

_"I wonder if it's a one-sided thing."_

His ponderings were interrupted by Skye gently pulling his hand up. She held the room keys in her other hand. They walked up to the room hand in hand, almost oblivious of Katie and Jed. Aiden had taken the courtesy of carrying both their luggage, which was surprisingly heavy. Aiden had managed to fit his supplies in a backpack while Skye required a wheeled suitcase. Sandshrew had also found his way onto his trainer's shoulder and an extra 25 pounds didn't help much. As they reached the room Aiden took his attention off Skye long enough to observe the room. It had deep red walls and even deeper red carpet. His attention was taken away by the rants of a passing cleaning lady. All he could pick up from her mutterings was something about a huge workload. An idea formed in Aiden's head.

"You know, I bet it wouldn't be hard to get jobs here for the time being." He thought aloud.

"Well for the time being I just want to rest." Skye said as she plopped onto the plaid-covered bed with a smile.

"Yea, I'm sure you two will be doing just that in the same bed."

The voice was a familiar one, Chance's. Aiden turned around to see if he was there, but there was nothing but the empty doorframe. He closed the door as he threw his backpack across the room and placed Skye's down against the wall. He kneeled down to allow Sandshrew to slide off his shoulder but he stubbornly refused. Aiden just sighed and said to his companion,

"What will I ever do with you?"

He gave his friend a pat on the head and pulled him off his shoulder onto a cushion at the foot of the bed. Katie's Eevee, who was exploring the new room, took his own spot on the cushion. Aiden checked his watch. It read 10:30.

"When did it get so late? I thought it was brighter than that outside." Aiden said with a bit of disbelief.

"The light might have thrown you off." Skye suggested as she searched through her bags.

"What are you looking for?" Aiden said as he walked towards her.

"My pajamas, I can't seem to find the top."

Aiden grabbed his bag and tossed her a green t-shirt.

"Will that work?"

Skye just smiled as she went to the bathroom to change. Aiden just swapped out his shirt. His shorts were comfy enough to be pajamas but that wasn't why he wore them. In the desert he had to be ready for anything that might come and he wouldn't want to have to work without decent clothing on. As he saw Skye emerge from the bathroom he was stunned by her beauty. Her straight, blonde hair just barely touched her shoulders at its longest point. Aiden's shirt was quite long on her and almost reached her knees.

"You look…so beautiful." Aiden managed to say with some difficulty.

Skye just blushed and walked over to the bed where Aiden was sitting. Skye hit the lights on the way there as Aiden turned on a lamp next to the bed. The heavier covers were pushed to the foot of the bed and they both shared the sheets. In a few minutes they found comfort in each other's arms.

"I love you Skye." He whispered to her.

"I love you to Adie." She said back.

A/N: Awww how cute. I warned you about the fluff. And just because they are in a bed together doesn't mean there is anything citrusy about it. Now I have been told I have a fandom of one so it's a start. And please if anyone besides ebo and k. bears is reading this please review, it doesn't take long and tells me someone is enjoying my writing.


	19. Chapter 19: Chance

Pokémon Disclaimer: Copyright 2008 Pokémon 1997-2008 Nintendo, Creatures, GAME FREAK, TV Tokyo, ShoPro, JR Kikaku, Shogakukan Production Co, Ltd. All Pokémon properties are trademarks of Nintendo, no copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 19: Chance

Aiden woke up in his love's warm embrace. He and glanced over to at the clock. His blurry morning vision could barely make out the 9:00 on the digital clock. He woke Skye with a soft kiss on her cheek. She just sighed and snuggled towards him.

"Morning already?" She said with her eyes still closed.

"Yep, get up sleepy head." Aiden said as he began playing with her hair.

She tried to swat his hand away but in her sleep she ended up missing completely. Aiden let loose a small laugh. After a few more minutes Aiden tried to wake her again.

"Ever going to get up?"

After a short pause Skye said,

"I wish we could stay like this forever. I wish I could be with you forever."

Aiden used his hand to move her head to face him. As she opened her eyes he looked right into them and said,

"You have me forever."

Skye moved her face towards his with her eyes closed. Aiden copied her moves. Upon the moment their lips met Aiden felt a great surge throughout his body. As they shared their first full kiss Aiden wrapped his hands around her. Like all good things, it should have come to a close. To Aiden this was a great thing. When the loving kiss did break they laid in each other's embrace. They were both knocked out of their bliss by someone banging on their door.

"What are you two doing in there?"

Jed's voice buzzed in Aiden's ear. He kissed Skye on the forehead as he got up to get to the door. He opened the door and shot Jed a dirty look.

"We were sleeping."

"Of course you were…" Jed said mockingly.

Aiden noticed Jed's fatal mistake. Jed had stepped into the doorway. Aiden took a small step back and closed the door rather violently. Aiden heard Skye's poorly stifled giggle. Aiden opened the door again to see Jed gingerly rubbing his forehead, which received the entire force of the door.

"Okay, I might have deserved that one , mate." Jed said.

An infamous voice rang out through hall.

"Well, maybe you can get Katie to kiss it for you."

Aiden turned quickly towards the source of the voice but there was no trace of the raven-haired boy. He turned back to Jed who was obviously blushing with embarrassment.

"You have a thing for her don't you?" Aiden asked quietly.

"And what if I do?" The exposed admirer said defensively.

"Then you do, its none of my concern."

"Swear you won't say anything." Jed asked almost pleadingly.

"You have my word."

Aiden gave his friend a pat on his back and said,

"We'll be ready in a minute."

Aiden closed the door and faced Skye, who was now sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I knew it." Aiden said with a slightly smug smile.

"Knew what?" Skye asked.

"That Jed has a pretty big thing for Katie."

"He told you?" Skye's expression began to match Aiden's.

"Yep, thanks to Chance."

"Wait - is that the black haired boy?"

"Yea, he seems to come out of nowhere," Aiden followed up by suggesting, "Maybe his Natu can teleport."

Skye just nodded as she stretched and yawned. She rose slowly and went to her bag and picked out a bundle of clothing. Aiden was to preoccupied with how she looked already to notice what it was. Skye knew that he was looking at her and as she walked to the bathroom she gave him a quick wink and when Aiden almost fell she giggled and entered.

_"I didn't know she could flirt like that. That was…stunning."_

"Yea women can have that affect on you."

The sudden appearance of Chance would have startled Aiden if Sandshrew hadn't warned him already. He had sensed the teleportation and had moved to protect his master. Skye's Eevee was still asleep on the cushion curled up in a little ball ,mewing softly as it slept.

"Have you been stalking me?" Aiden said in a slightly hushed tone.

"Just listen to me." Chance spoke seriously. "I have seen what you need. Just listen to my prophecy."

Aiden nodded and gave Chance his full attention. The psychic closed his eyes and began reciting what he had foreseen.

"In a temporary dwelling, voices do speak

Of an expedition to a place a boy seeks.

Carefully he must listen to the chat of strangers.

And he must be sure that his companions will help him through the dangers.

After a search far and wide,

What he seeks will cease to hide."

Aiden began to decipher the prophecy as Chance began to fade away.

"Come on Adie, get ready." Skye said as she emerged from the bathroom.

Aiden got up and gave her a short kiss as he moved towards his pack.

_"Looks like I'm going to begin earlier than I thought."_

A/N: I hope you people begin drowning in all the fluff that's going on here. I still am amazed I could make those rhymes right after another. I feel like a rapper :) Also I have changed my policy slightly on branch offs of my story (I have already granted one) I just want a direct request. When it is finished or at least has a good base storyline I will deem it cannon or non cannon. TALLYHO, THE HUNT IS AFOOT!!!


	20. Chapter 20: Hand in Hand

Pokémon Disclaimer: Copyright 2008 Pokémon 1997-2008 Nintendo, Creatures, GAME FREAK, TV Tokyo, ShoPro, JR Kikaku, Shogakukan Production Co, Ltd. All Pokémon properties are trademarks of Nintendo, no copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 20: Hand-in-Hand

Aiden walked into the breakfast room hand-in-hand with Skye. As he entered one thing caught his attention - a mechanical orange juice maker. Aiden loved orange juice. His sudden pause caught Skye's surprise as she reached the end of his reach.

"What's wrong?" She said with a hint of concern.

"He has a thing for orange juice." Katie chimed in.

Aiden let go of Skye's hand and moved in a trancelike state towards the juice maker. Skye laughed and sat down with Jed and Katie. He examined it quickly to try to figure out how it worked. Katie noticed his plight and called out to him,

"Directions are on the left side Aiden."

Aiden blushed slightly and looked at the instructions. It was relatively clear, insert orange, place cup, press button, and get juice. He did not notice the fact that the orange had to be sliced in half. Aiden was about to make a very foolish mistake when Katie came to his aid again.

"Aiden, stop." She said as she rose from her seat.

Aiden could have sworn that someone in the lobby said,

"That's what she said."

He shook the idea from his head as Katie reached him. She snatched the orange from his hand.

"Watch." She commanded as she grabbed the knife and placed the orange on the nearby cutting board.

She swiftly sliced the orange in half and placed the half in the machine.

"Think you can get it from here?" She said as she leaned on the counter.

Aiden nodded and moved to press the button.

"Wrong again Aiden." She said as she pushed his hand down.

Suddenly she realized that she was holding his hand. She swiftly apologized and placed the cup under the nozzle and pressed the button. The machine kicked into action as the blushing girl went back to her seat.

"_That was…what was it?"_ Aiden thought as he tried to place the feeling.

He hadn't quite disliked it. He almost wanted it to stay that way.

"_Why…why can't I choose?"_

The ding of the machine brought Aiden out of his thoughts. He picked up the juice and drank it like a shot. He grabbed a muffin from the table and sat down.

"Just one? I'd thought you'd have more." Skye asked.

"It's a fatal attraction; I'll leave it at that." Aiden replied.

"There goes my appetite." Jed said as he pushed a waffle to the middle of the table.

Suddenly adrenaline rushed through Aiden's veins. He knew he was going to have competition. He stared down Katie who looked ready to pounce.

"Last waffle?" She asked Jed without looking at him.

"Yes…" He answered hesitantly.

"Are we going to fight for it?" She asked Aiden.

"Looks like it." He said.

They used to do this all the time. It wasn't settled how most would assume, there was no Pokemon battle. Katie was the challenger and by the unofficial rules she had to ask the first question.

"What's my birthday?"

"July 20th." Aiden replied as quickly as lightning. "My favorite food?"

"Tuna." Katie said as quickly as Aiden had. "Favorite band?"

Aiden's mind froze.

"_Did she ever tell me that?"_

"Ha," She said triumphantly as she grabbed the waffle. "Now what do you say?"

Aiden sighed as he replied,

"You are the winnest."

Over a mouthful of waffle Katie replied,

"You're darn skippy."

Aiden smiled to himself as he remembered how this all came about. They were sitting in Aiden's house eating Chinese and there was one egg roll left. Katie had asked, "Wanna fight for it?" And the rest was established. All these memories brought back feelings as well. Aiden tried to decipher what the difference was between the two.

"_I guess I like Katie because she's more aggressive while Skye is cuddlier. What I should ask myself is which I like more."_

Aiden stared into his empty juice cup as he began thinking. He had almost forgotten what Chance told him. Aiden figured he shouldn't worry himself with prophecies.

"Hey Aiden, can I talk to you for a moment?" Katie said, interrupting his thoughts.

"Umm…" Aiden said as he caught his mental balance. "Sure."

They both stood and Aiden followed Katie outside of the hotel. The weather outside was pleasant, but that's not what Aiden was focused on. He figured Katie would know what he was thinking.

"Aiden, I'm going to be blunt." She started. "I've been waiting, just in case you wanted me back. I'm done waiting."

Aiden noticed that she began to tear up slightly. He stepped towards her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I need a bit of thinking time." He replied.

Katie nodded and brushed her arm near her eyes before heading back inside. Aiden stayed and sat on the steps. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. He knew he really wanted Katie, but there was just no way he could break Skye's heart.

"_I never really even broke up with Katie directly."_

"Time to be a man, Aiden." Chance said as he appeared next to him.

"You're getting predictable." Aiden said.

"Only because you are." Chance responded tactfully. "But that isn't the point; you need help making a love decision…again."

"I think I made a mistake." Aiden said with sorrow in his voice.

"There was no mistake, it's just a different kind of love you have with each of them."

"So which one is best?"

"That's up to you to decide."

With those words Chance teleported away, leaving Aiden to decide for himself…

* * *

A/N: Oh teh noes not again. I'm referring to both the love issues and this story being brought back to life. I just hope the length and horrible beginning scare of any new readers. If you are a new reader and you've made it this far congratulations! Leave me a review and you'll get mad props and advertisement from your truly.


End file.
